Morale
'Introduction' Morale, also known as esprit de corps when discussing the morale of a group, is an intangible term used for the psychological capacity of people to maintain belief in an institution or a goal, or even in oneself and others. The second term applies particularly to military personnel and to members of sports teams, but is also applicable in business and in any other organizational context, particularly in times of stress or controversy. Generally speaking, when a person or group is poor (or broken) morale, accomplishing even simple feats can be nigh impossible. Conversely, when a group's morale is high, often they will overachieve in their goals to the point of legendary accomplishments. While the Zombie's simple intelligence is usually it's major disadvantage over humans, one notable exception is their universal immunity to psychological warfare. Quite simply, their spirit cannot be broken, no matter what is done to them. This can be a devastating psychological advantage over humans opposing them, as illustrated in the Battle of Yonkers in Max Brooks' World War Z. Boosting Morale Books: '''Before TV people used to read these for fun, during an outbreak they will provide a silent escape from the chaotic world around you. '''Jokes: Jokes will help a lot. Make sure they're not extremely offensive, as this will lower morale. If your searching for supplies and you find a joke book, grab it. Plays: It does not matter if it's corny or not, these will help people not go crazy. Cigarettes: '''Fine as long as you don't accidently start a fire. '''Alcohol: '''A sip now and then never hurt anyone but be careful fighting zombies is hard enough without seeing double. It can be anything as long as it is not to strong. A good choice is to mix it with some thing so it isn't as strong. Somethings to mix it with are cola or orange juice. '''A Hot Meal: Depending on your conditions cooking may sometimes be problematic. Heated food is a proven morale booster. Never underestimate the bonding that can be shared over a meal. Sweets: '''A nice reminder of a pre zombie life. Don't eat to much, or you'll get a sugar rush, then a crash, which could be deadly. '''Movies: If you find a TV, a movie, and have enough electricity, this will be a fantastic morale booster. Not recommended at all, as it wastes valuable electricity. Religion: '''The greatest comfort a person can have is the belief that there is some one looking out for them with a plan. '''Rule 32: As stated in Zombieland, enjoy the little things. If it means destroying things, so be it. Light: '''Contant darkness in a base will lower morale extremely fast. Candles or flashlights will help. '''Over Killing: When there is only one or two zombies around, let someone kill them with a chainsaw, or fire two rounds of buck shot into the zombie's face. Always go out there with them to protect them, in case something goes wrong. Lowering Morale Death: '''The greatest pain a person can know is the loss of some one dear but the important thing to remember is that they would want you to survive. You can't help anyone if your overtaken with grief. Try to focus on other things to get your mind and the minds of your group off of the subject and onto something that will prevent another loss. '''Loneliness: It can lead to depression and even suicide. Fear: '''Can save a life or take it. '''Anxiety: '''A universal human reaction. Anxiety creates feelings of uneasyness, discomfort, worry, or depression. '''Resentment: '''An emotional state of displeasure toward some act, remark, or person. To sum it up..if traveling in a group only travel with people you can tolerate. If that is not possible play nice and try to maintain a sense of humor. '''Anger: '''Inability to satisfy your needs or wants. Don't get mad do something about it. '''Impatience: '''Rome wasn't built in a day. '''Boredom: '''There's always something to be done. If you can't find something to do check the perimeter. '''Hopelessness: '''Regardless of actions taken, success is impossible- or the certainty that future events will turn out for the worse no matter what you do. Hopelessness can stem from your health, caring for others, thoughts of returning home again, and seeing loved ones again. '''Physical contact: Be it a hug or an act of sexual nature, it reminds us that we are human, and even in such times everyone needs skin to skin contact to feel that we aren't alone. Darkness: Can cause adrenaline rush and paranoia of any noise around. Constant Moaning of Zombies: A harmful reminder of what's out there trying to kill you. * to stop the constant moaning of zombie you must find them & kill them *& make sure no more can get in Related Links *Morale *Psychology *Psychological Warfare